Aún no
by HMSAtropos
Summary: En el Coliseo del Cielo, Killua le pide a Gon que no se acerque más a Hisoka. Sin embargo, Gon es consciente de que no puede evitarlo. [Advertencia: Shonen Ai! GonHiso] R&R! n.n


**Título:** "Aún no"

**Autora:** Kuma-chan-- visitá: , , ^_^ 

**Advertencia:** No sólo es shonen ai subidito de tono (sin llegar ni a lime, igual), sino que también podría ser considerado por algunas personas como "shotakon" (aunque técnicamente no lo es, porque Gon ya está casi en la pubertad, jeje)(no te justifiques). Así que si estas cosas perturban tu estado y/o salud mental, te pido que abandones ya esta fanfiction.

**Pareja: **Gon/Hisoka

-----------

El Coliseo del Cielo había estado realmente agitado esa mañana. La pelea principal de ese día había sido la de Gon y Hisoka, y los resultados habían enloquecido al público, eufórico por recibir la dosis de acción y violencia que consumía durante su estancia en el lugar.

"Killua", dijo Gon a su amigo mientras éste le aplicaba unos paños húmedos a su rostro para evitar la hinchazón. Por fin, después de los trámites posteriores a la pelea y de haber recibidos las felicitaciones de medio mundo, ambos muchachos se encontraban solos y tranquilos en la habitación. Todo estaba silencioso, casi no habían hablado durante una hora hasta que Gon finalmente dijo: "estuve muy cerca de ganarle, ¿verdad?" 

El otro chico soltó el paño en el recipiente con agua, salpicando un poco y acercando su rostro al de Gon para darle más énfasis a sus palabras: "Sí, Gon", dijo ácidamente "estuvise cerca... ¡de morir!"

La actitud de Killua era extraña, su enojo hacia la impulsividad y despreocupación de Gon lo enfurecía a menudo, pero jamás de esta forma. El ex asesino se puso de pie en ese instante y se volvió hacia la pared para no enfrentarse con la mirada del otro. Cerrando sus puños con fuerza, Killua giró su cabeza una vez más y se agachó junto a su amigo apretando los dientes. "Gon, debes prometerme que jamás te volverás a acercar a ese tipo."

Sus palabras jamás habían sonado tan serias y firmes como hasta ese momento, y aunque muy en el fondo Gon no quería contradecir a su amigo ni mucho menos decepcionarlo, no pudo prometerle nada. "Killua, sabes que si no soy yo quien busca a Hisoka, será él mismo quien venga a buscarme en cualquier momento. No podré escapar cuando llegue ese día, y tendré que enfrentarlo, así que te pido que no me hagas prometer nada que no pueda cumplir." 

Killua cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Sabía que Gon tenía razón, pero aún así le juró que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para defenderlo de ese tipo. "No quiero perder a mi único amigo", le susurró al oído en un abrazo.

-------

La noche afuera era cerrada. Hacía calor, un calor agradable al que Gon estaba acostumbrado porque Isla Ballena a menudo tenía una temperatura como esa. Estaba cansado por todo lo que había vivido en ese tiempo; apenas podía meditar. Ni hablar de dormir, cómo envidiaba a Killua en esos momentos. El muchacho de pelo blanco dejaba escapar unos silbiditos por entre sus labios mientras dormitaba profundamente.

'Killua, entiendo lo que sientes', pensó Gon mirando a la figura de su amigo, 'sé cómo se siente temer al peligro de no poder defender a a la persona que quieres, y el miedo de perderla.' También recordó el miedo que tuvo cuando se despertó ese día en el último exámen del cazador, cuando le dijeron que Killua había regresado a su casa. '¿Cómo evitar el contacto con tu familia? Aún siento escalofríos cuando pienso en que no podrás alejarte demasiado por el resto de tu vida.'

Los pensamientos de Gon divagaban de una cosa a la otra. Ahora pensaba en la pelea que había tenido ese día, de lo injusto del arbitraje, de lo idiota que había sido al caer en trucos tan inocentes. Sentía rabia, impotencia, y algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que seguir entrenando para algún día vencer a Hisoka. Pero luego su mente volvía a Killua. 'Él no quiere que yo me acerque a Hisoka. No puedo fallarle.' Una vez más se sintió como una presa, porque no tenía donde correr ni donde esconderse (y tampoco quería) por lo que estaba convencido de que sus encuentros con el mago no acabarían.

Con sigilo, se levantó de la cama moviéndose como un animal furtivo para no despertar al ex asesino, y se decidió a poner fin al asunto. Hablaría con Hisoka, ¿es que esa persona no entraría en razones y lo dejaría en paz si hablaban como seres civilizados? Por única vez, iría en contra de los deseos de su amigo.

-----

Gon comenzó a temblar, la falta de descanso y las emociones que había sufrido lo habían desgastado y se sentía un poco enfermo. Estaba frente a la puerta de la persona con la que tenía sentimientos desencontrados. Por un lado, el miedo, el terror de la muerte inmediata, y por el otro, la excitación y la adrenalina fluyendo en su sangre cuando lo miraba a los ojos, unos ojos tan distintos a los suyos. Apretando sus párpados y haciéndose de valor, levantó su puño para llamar a la puerta cuando alguien se adelantó a sus acciones. Delante de él se hallaba la figura de un hombre alto quien seguramente acababa de salir de la ducha, deduciendo esto por la toalla atada en su cintura. Al principio, Gon creyó que se había equivocado de habitación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había reconocido al mago sin su peculiar atuendo ni sin su característico peinado y maquillaje.

"¡Qué grata sorpresa!" sonrió Hisoka al ver a Gon. Luego, haciéndose a un lado, lo invitó a pasar con un gesto pero el chico se rehusó. "No temas, Gon, no te haré daño. No te atacaría desprevenido. No te haría nada malo... ahora."

Sin saber por qué fuezas malignas estaba siendo impulsado, Gon atravesó el umbral de la puerta y pasó junto a Hisoka hasta sentir como una sentencia de muerte la puerta cerrándose detrás suyo.

La habitación de Hisoka era exactamente igual a la suya. Esa noche, Hisoka era radicalmente diferente al que Gon conocía. Intentando disimular, lo observó en silencio mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla. Hisoka parecía mágico y su piel clara brillaba con la luz de la lámpara que colgaba del techo, que a la vez hacía resplandecer las gotas de agua que le recorrían el torso. Gon estaba cegado por tanta belleza.

"Y dime, muchachito, ¿A qué has venido?" la voz del mago lo hizo volver en sí, "espero que no vengas a pedirme que vuelva a pelear contigo, no me gustaría arruinar un buen plato principal antes de que esté listo."

Gon sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, y se dio cuenta de que sus palabras se habían quedado en el fondo de su garganta. No podía hablar, estaba mareado. Es más: no se acordaba para que había ido en primer lugar. 

Luego, como por efecto del encanto que flotaba en el aire de la habitación, Gon se oyó a sí mismo diciendo estas palabras como si fuera controlado por un titiritero: "¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?"

La voz del chico era un hilo, apenas audible, pero de una naturaleza tan sugestiva como su pregunta. Al oir aquello, Hisoka fue quien quedó mudo, pero enseguida se recompuso: "Lo siento, Gon", sonrió mientras se agachaba para que sus ojos estuvieran a la altura de los del muchacho "dime... ¿cuántos años tienes?"

Por un momento, Gon se quedó hipnotizado por el extraño brillo de los ojos de Hisoka y por el intoxicante aroma del shampoo del mago. Tanta cercanía e intimidad, hizo que el chico se sonrojara profundamente, pero ni así fue capaz de apartar su mirada de la del otro.

"Descuida, seguramente serán diez u once, no tienes por qué avergonzarte."

Aunque le molestó un poco que le dieran menos edad de la que tenía, Gon no protestó. Ahora estaba muy preocupado viendo los suaves movimientos que describían las comisuras de los labios de Hisoka cuando hablaba. No escuchaba, sólo veía, disfrutaba.

De lo que habló Hisoka, solo pudo filtrar algunas ideas, como que aún no estaba preparado para una cosa así, que no apresurara su ritmo biológico, o algo por el estilo.

Unos momentos más tarde, mientras Hisoka le hablaba suavemente de algo que no entendía, Gon comenzó a sentirse bastante más mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo lo que había allí, hasta el cuerpo perfecto de Hisoka le parecía irreal y onírico. Entrecerrando los ojos, se tambaleó hacia adelante y atinó a colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre para no caerse.

"Gon, estás muy exhausto. Algún día seguiremos esta charla." le susurró al oído.

Al oir esto, Gon abrió los ojos y con una mirada suplicante le rogó que no lo devolviera al mundo real. Tenía fiebre, estaba delirando. "Sólo quiero... yo quiero..."

Con movimientos inexpertos pero veloces, Gon apretó sus labios contra los del mago y comezó a morderle el labio inferior con suavidad. Estaba seguro de que el otro quería aquello, había visto en su mirada el brillo del león antes de comerse a su presa y le pareció que todo era perfecto. Hisoka era perfecto, así, solamente con una toala a la cintura y el pelo mojado.

Hisoka, careciendo de razones para no hacerlo, le devolvió el beso con un poco más de intensidad e introdujo su lengua para recorrer la boca del chico. Su sabor era exquisito. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Gon se estaba quedando sin aire y que sus jadeos se volvían más intensos, se separó y lo tomó en sus brazos. Gon, que no se daba por vencido, comenzó a besarle el cuello y los hombros desnudos para que no lo volvieran a apartar de allí. Hisoka supo que Gon estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. La fiebre podía tener efectos tan diversos en las personas.

Una vez más y muy encontra de su voluntad, Hisoka apartó el cuerpecito suplicante del suyo, y miró a Gon a los ojos: "He dicho que aún no, ya verás que podremos disfrutar de todo cuando estés listo."

En ese mismo momento, Gon se desmayó en brazos de Hisoka, llevándose como recuerdo un último beso y una caricia. Al otro día, amaneció en su cama, a los cuidados de Killua.

--------

Owari

**Les gustó? A mí sí!!!! Bueno, espero que me hagan saber que les pareció y que me dejen sus reviews (soy psicótica, si no lo hacen, me suicido) Mentira!!! n_n; *¡qué idiota!* Kissu.**


End file.
